


Welcome To The Jungle

by SugarWine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWine/pseuds/SugarWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer likes to think he lives up his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it's okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Lucifer is 25, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24.

Sam was trying not to cry and Dean's eyes were glued to the fucking floor.

He knew Dean wanted nothing more than to see his little brother be successful in life, to have everything he always wanted and more.He knew that Dean had wanted him to go to college, but he hadn't realized just how badly.

Dean had always done his best to provide for him after their father had died. He dropped out of school during his senior year three months before graduation, got two jobs, and worked his ass off to just keep the house. Uncle Bobby helped the best he could but he was falling on hard times himself, his garage was starting to go under and his wife had been diagnosed with lung cancer.

Sam had to get a job himself in his sophomore year to help with the bills that just seemed to pile up. 

He's always wanted to be a lawyer and the college fee's weren't cheap. He told Dean once in ninth grade about it, and he saw the way Dean's eye's lit up with pride and at the time it didn't seem like a big deal, because dad was alive. They were financially stable, and it was an attainable goal. But after he got a job his grades started slipping, just a little, from straight A's to low B's and the occasional high C, due to the long hours at work. He remembered how Dean reacted when he heard that Sam was no longer on honor roll, he remembered how Dean begged him to quit his job to focus on school, because Dean could just get another one and it was the reasonable thing to do. But Dean had such dark bags under his eyes, he was so fucking exhausted from working 18 hour days. Sam just told him to stop being an idiot, he would do better in school and everything would be fine.

But Sam knew the only way he was going to law school was if he got a scholarship and he might have had a fair chance when he had straight A's and spare time to study for his PSAT's but he just didn't anymore so he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be a lawyer and tried to move past it. 

But it was the beginning of his senior year soon enough and one night Dean sat him down. He asked him if he still wanted to be a lawyer and Sam just couldn't find it in him to lie. He did, he would love to be able to make enough money to take care of Dean for a little while, let him go back to school, get a GED and a good job. Dean had just shaken his head at him and sent him to bed, telling him he looked like hell.

KNOCK KNOCK

He should have known that Dean couldn't just pull 40 grand out of his ass. 

"Dean what are we going to do?" 

Sam was honestly, so scared. The men outside were large, and they obviously had no love for his brother.

"Dean!"

His brother seemed to snap out of his shock.

"I guess I've just got to go with them, Sammy." 

The sad, defeated tone Dean was using had Sam shaking. His brother had never once in his life just given up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir?" 

"What?" Lucifer yanked his headphone out of his ear, whipping around in his chair to stare annoyed at the man at the door.

"There's someone here who would like to meet with you.." The man was squirming uncomfortably.

"A meeting? I don't have meetings." Lucifer was tapping his fingered irritatedly, making the man even more nervous.

"He's demanding to speak with you, sir. Do you want me to.." He tailed off unsure of what his boss would want him to do.

Lucifer considered for a second. He really couldn't imagine what anyone could want to meet him for, he didn't do anything of much importance. He didn't sign contracts or hold meetings. 

He did occasionally indulge in a heist or two, but those were few and far between.

So why anyone would want a meeting with him was an absolute mystery.

"No, send him in." Lucifer said with a slight smile

**Author's Note:**

> Was that alright?


End file.
